What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/DreamWorks Television
DreamWorks Television (or DWTV. and formerly DreamWorks Television Productions) is a television distribution and production company that was a division of DreamWorks Pictures, founded in 1956. History TBD Divisions DreamWorks Animation Television (prevoiusly known as DreamWorks Animation Studio Television) - an animated television division which founded in 1986, which produced animated TV programs. * MoonBoy Animation -TBD * Big Idea Entertainment - TBD * Bullwinkle Studios - TBD * Harvey Entertaiment - TBD * TBD Television programs TV series TV specials Animated TV series and specials Produced by DreamWorks Cartoon Studio/DreamWorks Animation Studio (1957-1985) * Jumpy (1957-1962) * The Dreamtoons Show (1960-1999) * It's a Dog-Gone Life'' (1962-1965) * ''The New Dreamtoons (1964-1967, 1987-1999) * The Wacky Lab ''(1968-1976) * ''Mr. Bookworm ''(1970-1979) * ''The Fantastic Family (1973-1983) * TBD * TBD * The Hardy Boys Cartoon Hour (1982-1985) Produced by DreamWorks Animation Studio Television/DreamWorks Animation Television (1986-present) * The Colormals (1986-1991) * TBD * Joey's Mysteries (1989-1994) * TBD * All Hail King Julien (1994-2004) * Toonsylvania (1998-1999) * Invasion America (1998) * The Neverhood (1999-2001) * Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001-2002; with a co-productions with DiC Entertainment) * Father of the Pride (2004-2005) * Zoo Tales (2008-2015; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) * Neighbors from Hell (2010; with co-production with Wounded Poodle, Bento Box Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox Television) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) * DreamWorks Dragons (2012-2018) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) * The Dreamtoons Show (2014-present; in co-production with Nelvana) * Turbo FAST (2013-2016; in co-production with Titmouse, Inc.) * VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016; with co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) * The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2018) * Dinotrux (2015-present) * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2017; with co-production with Jay Ward Productions) * Dawn of the Croods (2015-2017) * Noddy, Toyland Detective ''(2016-present; with co-production with Gaumont Animation) * ''Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present; with co-production with World Events Productions) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016-present; in co-production with Titmouse, Inc.) * Trollhunters''' (2016-2018; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) * '''VeggieTales in the City (2017; in co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) * Family of the Dead (2017-present; in co-production with TBD) * Spirit Riding Free (2017-present) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (2018-present) * The Boss Baby: Back in Business (2018-present) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018-present; in co-production with Jay Ward Productions) * Harvey Street Kids (2018-present; with co-production with Harvey Entertainment) * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018-present; with co-production with Mattel Creations) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (2018-present; with co-production with Scholastic Entertainment) * 3 Below (2018-present; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2018-present) * Mr. Magoo (2019-present; in co-production with Xilam) * Where's Waldo? (2019-present) * Wizards (2019-present; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) * Fast & Furious ''(TBA) * ''Felix the Cat (TBA) * Bearbrick ''(TBA) * ''The VeggieTales Show ''(TBA) * ''The Splatoon Series (TBA) * ''Underdog ''(TBA)